


Juxtaposition

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney conducts an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This was written as part of the [](http://atlantiskink.livejournal.com/profile)[**atlantiskink**](http://atlantiskink.livejournal.com/) kinkathon. The prompt was: _'John/Rodney anything and everything... I love a good jealous angle, and toys. ^_^ Whatever other kinks you wanna add go for it(no animals, please)'._ This was fairly wide-ranging so I went for a little subtle D/s  & toys. *g*  
> 

Rodney McKay was a scientist. He observed, he hypothesised. He formulated ideas and postulated theories, he gathered evidence and drew conclusions. That was what he did.

The first time he'd noticed it had been after a late night working on the grounding station out on the east pier. He'd come back tired and cold to the bone, and inordinately happy to see a sleeping John curled around his pillow. He'd slipped into bed and spooned against John's naked back, the rush of familiar bed-warmed skin heating him to the core. John had murmured some incoherent half-awake snuffle and pushed back against him. It had been a matter of habit for Rodney to wrap his arms around John's waist, his chilled hands inadvertently brushing against John's quiescent cock. Rodney had whisper-kissed a hasty apology into John's shoulder - no man appreciated being groped by freezing hands, after all - but had been surprised by John's reaction. His whole body had shuddered, but not in a 'Jesus! Get your cold hands off me!' kind of way. No, this was a shudder that Rodney recognised immediately, from long experience, as a patented John Sheppard 'oh, yeah, more' kind of shudder. One that lead to licking and touching, and to the press of sweat slick skin and hot mouths… and the best kind of down and dirty sex, complete with an explicit soundtrack of throaty growls and curses. And he hadn't been disappointed; John had rolled over, climbed on top of him and melted his brain into a happily incoherent mass of neurones firing at only the basest of levels. Rodney certainly hadn't complained but he had - once said brain had reconstituted itself into its normal formidable self - made a note of this interesting phenomenon. Over the next few weeks he'd continued to observe and gather evidence; a suppressed shiver at the press of drink-chilled fingers to the soft skin of inner wrist, a barely there huff of arousal as wind-cooled lips brushed against exposed nape. All of it supported his initial hypothesis and now he felt it was time to put forward his proposition for proof at the highest level.

~

John scanned the corridor quickly before stopping in front of Rodney's quarters. The fact that he was virtually living with Rodney and that most of Atlantis unofficially knew about it didn't mean that a little cautiousness went amiss. There was no one around and John keyed open the door with a smile. Rodney had been oddly contained when he'd seen him earlier; not in a bad way but just in that way he had when he was trying, usually unsuccessfully, to tamp down excitement or expectation. John was fairly certain that the cause had nothing to do with work and everything to do with their private life, as Rodney had made some fairly pointed enquiries that morning about what time John would be off duty and back home.

John entered the room and felt his body tighten in anticipation. Rodney's adventurous sexual nature had been quite a surprise at first. After the inevitable period of getting to know each other, Rodney had grown more comfortable in their relationship and now gave free rein to his irrepressible desire for all things that included John and sex - in close proximity and as frequently as possible. Initially John had been a little shocked - being the focus of all that furious intellect let loose in a sexual arena had thrown him off balance for a moment - until he'd realised just how damn lucky he was and had learned to let Rodney have his way. John was a pretty laid back kind of guy when it came to sex, anyway, and the results of Rodney's sexual creativity were always impressive. In fact, John may have walked a little gingerly on several occasions after Rodney had been particularly inventive… but always with a smug smile of absolute and utter satiation as a balm to any aches.

Rodney was standing near the bed, closing the door to the small portable refrigerator that he'd somehow managed to 'requisition' some time ago. He'd vociferously maintained that it was necessary for 'indispensable medicinal compounds vital to my further well being and continuing survival, Colonel!'; though John knew for a fact that it actually housed a well guarded stock of Chunky Monkey, his favourite blue jello and a couple of six packs of Molson Ex. Not that he was complaining - Rodney could always be persuaded, through assiduous and enthusiastic blowjobs, to share his stash with John.

"You're here," Rodney said, turning around and walking across to where John was leaning casually against the doorframe. He was barefoot and dressed in jeans and a well-worn green tee shirt that John particularly loved as it perfectly highlighted pertly peaking nipples. Rodney followed John's line of sight and smiled, a small flare of dangerous heat warming his gaze and John knew then that he hadn't been mistaken - Rodney definitely had something planned for the evening… and whatever it was, it was going to drive John out of his mind.

"I'm here," John nodded and grinned nonchalantly, taking a step closer but not touching. This was Rodney's show and he knew that it would be all the more explosive if he just let Rodney have his way.

"Good." Rodney closed the gap between them and without preamble pulled John in for a kiss. Rodney's mouth was wide and warm, and John groaned a little as Rodney pushed his tongue inside. John sucked hungrily and relaxed, opening his body in welcome for whatever Rodney wanted to do. Broad, capable hands stroked the nape of his neck and then tilted his head as firm lips left his and pressed a slow path of open-mouthed kisses to his ear, licking and nipping at the soft skin there. The sensation was tantalising, tiny flares of heat sparking at each teasing bite. Then Rodney paused and pulled away slightly, staring intently into John's already pleasure-glazed eyes. The moment stretched and, just as John was about to protest, Rodney blew out a steady stream of Rodney-scented air, sending a delicious chill tingling across John's kiss moist skin. He couldn't help it, the feeling made his whole body shudder with a need that he couldn't even identify and his cock instantly hardened in his pants. He rubbed himself against Rodney's solid body, his cock pushing helplessly into the firmness of Rodney's hip.

"Rodney…" John would've been embarrassed by the pleading breathiness of his low moan if Rodney wasn't making him feel so damn good that he couldn't even begin to care.

"Thought so," Rodney murmured with a gently amused yet thoughtful tone. "But a good scientist always strives to replicate his results and so…."

"Wha?" John had a moment to think 'what the hell are you talking about, Rodney?' before his shirt was stripped from him in a startlingly efficient manner, his dog tags were pushed to one side and a warm mouth and tongue were painting asymmetric patterns of unknown design across his panting chest. Then the process was repeated and Rodney blew across his saliva slickened skin, sending chill tremors that seemed to coalesce somewhere near the blood pounding deep in his balls and further stiffening his already throbbing cock.

"Oh, god… that's good." John managed to gasp as Rodney renewed his two-pronged attack on his skin, first licking and kissing and then breathing on the moistness to send achingly arousing shivers coursing through John's quivering body - though he'd deny he was quivering and not just 'moving in a completely manly way' until the day he died, well… just as soon as he regained control of his motor functions anyway. Rodney blew again and the chill shock of air raised tiny goosebumps as his collarbones, nipples and chest were thoroughly attended. John found himself pressing his hands to the wall behind him, both for support and to stop himself from grabbing the silky strands of Rodney's hair and pulling him in closer. The contrast of warm wet kisses and cooling breath was shocking - like a flash fire of arousal being channelled directly to his cock.

Rodney reached for John's pants and opened them as he mouthed more wet kisses to the side of his neck, raising fresh swathes of erotically chilled bumps as he whispered, "Clothes off, John. I want you naked on the bed."

John nodded as he helped to shuck his pants and underwear with a quick shimmy of his hips, eager for whatever else Rodney had in store. He speedily dealt with boots and socks and then followed Rodney to the side of the bed. "Aren't you going to get naked too?" He wasn't whining… exactly, but he loved looking at Rodney, he never grew tired of watching that compact body moving with a grace and self-confidence that he'd have scarcely believed outside of the bedroom.

Rodney grinned wolfishly, something else that John would never have thought possible before Rodney had unleashed the full array of his sexual weaponry on him. "In a moment," Rodney said, his voice much lower and predatory than usual. "But I said that I wanted you on the bed… now." The growling tone of that last word made John shudder in anticipation, the implied dominance and promise raising chills just as easily as Rodney's breath on his moist skin had a moment before.

John sat down. "On your back, please," Rodney said, leaning over for a swift 'lick and blow' stealth attack on one of John's nipples, before standing back as John lay gasping in reaction.

Rodney slowly began to undress, not making a show of it exactly but certainly giving John plenty of time to look. Wide shoulders and a broad chest were revealed as Rodney discarded his shirt and John's breath hitched a little in anticipation as he thought of sucking those beautiful big nipples into his mouth. Rodney's nipples always tasted so damn sweet and puckered up so perfectly as he ran his tongue over them. He was aching to touch them and had to forcibly lie still to avoid getting up and latching on to his prize.

Rodney smiled, that slow, wolfish grin again, and - as if he could read John's mind - he stroked a lazy hand across his chest, fingering one nipple as his other hand moved to unbutton his fly. John moaned quietly and reached without thinking to pluck at his own nipples.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rodney scolded immediately, a definite glint in his eye. "No touching, please. Raise your hands and hold onto the bed frame. I don't want you contaminating the results."

John raised his hands obediently and grasped the metal frame. He began to ask what Rodney was talking about and then moaned out loud again as Rodney stepped out of his pants and underwear, and stood before him completely and gloriously naked. Rodney's cock was hard and red, standing proudly from his body, and John clung to the bed frame in desperation to stop himself from crawling over on his hands and knees and swallowing it down in one go.

"Rod-ney…" John's voice cracked with want.

"I want you to close your eyes."

"What? But…" John wanted to look, wanted to watch while Rodney carried out whatever amazing orgasm-inducing plan he had hidden away in that big, old brain of his.

"Trust me, John," Rodney said, leaning over and feathering a caress down John's chest but stopping achingly short of John's straining cock. "You're going to like this…."

John always liked what Rodney did to him, what they did with each other - it really was a case of opposites attracting… they just seemed to 'fit'. He blew out a pent up breath and smiled, hoping for rakish and sexually sophisticated but no doubt failing miserably if Rodney's fond grin was anything to go by. "Okay, Rodney. I'm all yours."

Rodney's gaze grew heated. "Yes, you are…." After a moment his expression became more focussed. "Close your eyes. I don't have to blindfold you, do I?"

John shook his head and snapped his eyes shut, though he couldn't help the little frisson of excitement that twisted low in his belly as he thought of that possibility. "Another time," came a low, teasing growl in his ear and John shivered.

"Spread your legs for me," Rodney instructed and John felt the bed dip as Rodney settled between his thighs and pushed a pillow under his ass. "Wider."

John stretched his legs out further and lay there, imagining what he must look like, effectively bound and blindfolded, ass raised and exposed for Rodney's pleasure. He could feel the blood thundering through his veins and little prickles of goosebumps rising as he tried to imagine what Rodney was planning to do to him. Rodney was close, not close enough that their skin was touching but close enough that he could feel the heat, like a vibrant living entity, pouring from Rodney and caressing John's body with enticing licks of fire. It sensitised his entire skin as he lay and waited, waited for Rodney to move, to touch him… to do something.

"Aaah!" John couldn't help the scream as a hot, wet tongue stabbed at his stretched asshole, diving in and piercing him like a burning rod of pulsating heat. His body jack-knifed involuntarily and firm hands held his hips and pushed him back down.

"I need you to stay still," Rodney ordered, his lips still pressing against John's hole and his breath fluttering across the sensitive saliva-soaked skin there. The sensation of air ghosting across moisture sent a chilled spike of want deep into John's body.

"Yes, still… I can do that," John panted, feeling the muscles of his thighs bunching with the effort not to move. "I can do that."

"Good," Rodney breathed, the long exhalation raising torturous chills all over again. Then he pushed forward and pressed his tongue into John's hole once more. John gasped and panted, his breath unsteady as Rodney's mobile tongue thrust in and out with teasing friction. There was heat everywhere, Rodney's warm lips and seeking tongue, his big broad palms on John's hips - the feeling was driving him insane but it wasn't quite enough. He needed more, something else, something…. John felt the bed shift as Rodney moved for a second and heard a familiar yet elusive click… and then John's entire body exploded in a mass of seething sensation centred around a shocking, mind-blowing feeling of cold as something slick and solid was plunged deep inside his ass.

He cried out incoherently as he thrashed and shook, holding grimly onto the bed frame as an anchor and with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, while his entire body convulsed with a pleasure so intense that he thought that he might actually pass out. The sensation was indescribable after the heat of Rodney's mouth, a smooth shaft of icy solidness filling him up and driving him insane. He didn't even know what Rodney was penetrating him with; he had no sense of shape or texture, just an overwhelming sense of delicious, iced coolness. Rodney withdrew the object a little and then pushed it back inside with a twist, rubbing at John's prostate with sure, chilling strokes and driving him to the brink of completion in an embarrassingly short time. But before he could come John felt his legs hoisted smartly over Rodney's shoulders and the cold in his ass vanished. He had an instant to feel a gaping sense of loss and then the heat of Rodney's slick cock was pushing at his hole, and then he was inside, one fiery thrust filling John up and burning him from the inside out. The contrast between the biting cold that still lingered in John's ass and the living heat of Rodney's big hard cock was startlingly raw and John arched violently as insane pleasure scorched through him. He cried out helplessly, panting and cursing and saying Rodney's name over and over, his whole body a charred mess of blazing need. Rodney leant down and kissed him, painting his mouth with hot sloppy kisses as he worked his heavy cock in and out of John's clenching ass with steady sure strokes. Each thrust rubbed at John's prostate and sent burning bolts of molten heat to his already melting brain. He could feel his balls drawing up, a relentless drive to come surging deep in his belly.

"Rodney! Please!"

With a final coup de grace, Rodney wrapped a perfectly chilled fist around John's flushed cock and jerked him off firmly to a demanding litany of, "Now, now, now!"

John's climax was explosive.

~

It was a while before John was exactly aware of anything beyond a blissed-out white murmur of satiation and warmth - and even then he felt he ought to do a quick inventory to make sure that his brain hadn't in fact been melted and spewed out through his cock. He cautiously opened one eye and found himself lying tucked up in bed with a warm and adorably compliant Rodney sprawled across his chest.

"Am I dead?" John asked with a raised eyebrow, that being about the only thing that he was going to be able to raise for the foreseeable future, he was sure. His entire body ached in that completely unmistakable 'just been well and truly and magnificently fucked' way that just couldn't be ignored. He was sure that he had the complementary shit-eating grin to go with it too.

A wet snort tickled his chest. "You're amazingly good for my ego, you know."

"Well, I figure that sometimes I can take a chance and throw a little gas on the already roaring inferno," John snickered and dropped a drowsy kiss to the top of Rodney's sex-mussed hair. "But I think I do have to state - for the record - that you may have really killed me this time."

This was greeted with another sleepy snort. "Well, you can rest assured that your sacrifice wasn't in vain and that you gave your all for the furtherance of science, Colonel."

John aimed a half-hearted clip to Rodney's ear for the Colonel remark. "What are you talking about and, hey - what the hell did you use on me? It was damn nearly freezing!" John couldn't stop the shudder of residual arousal that tickled his senses as he remembered.

Rodney muttered something indistinct about 'rigorous scientific method' that meant nothing to John and then nodded sleepily towards the other side of the bed. John looked over and there was Rodney's slim, metallic gold dildo - and hadn't he got plenty of mileage out of that when he found that Rodney owned a gold dildo? 'What? Is it like an Oscar? Do you practice your Nobel acceptance speech with it?' - lying in the wreck of sheets. Slowly it all fell into place - the solid feel of the dildo, the elusive clicking sound… of the refrigerator door. "You put your dildo in the fridge, Rodney?" he yelped in amusement.

A nod, a drowsy kiss and a muffled, "I needed to test a theory…and I was right, of course - genius here." Was all the answer he got before soft, rhythmic snoring began reverberating across his chest.

John laughed, a yawn breaking through as he wrapped his arms around Rodney and settled down to sleep. "Well, at least you didn't use the Chunky Monkey…."

The End


End file.
